Can't Live Without
by xoKelswelsxo
Summary: A trip into the forbidden forest leads to some very surprising discoveries and a new adventure for our favorite Gryffindor princess. A/N this doesn't follow the last books entirely and is also a Veela fic so if you don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sooo this is my first story in forever and I like this plot line a lot it just popped into my head this morn so I decided to do it. This is a veela fic and if you don't like that kind of story than I suggest you leave but its not totally cheesy at least I'm trying to not make it that way! Oh and be nice please I am deff not a professional author so I'm not perfect! Constructive criticism is lovely though! Also I'm seeing this as a 3-shot? maybe i don't want it to be long is what i'm trying to say at least, but yea. I hope you enjoy and PLEASSSEEE COMMENT!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places

It was the beginning of their seventh year fall semester, and late on a beautiful fall night you could see the delicate silhouette of a young female making her way to the Forbidden Forest. The young woman was none other than Hermione Granger, she was searching for ingredients for a potion she was working on for her advanced potions class. Now normally she wouldn't be caught dead heading towards the forest but after the war ending and there being no threats coming from it anymore she wasn't as uneasy anymore. Furthermore Snape had reassured her that she would be fine and had nothing to worry about, and she trusted him.

She had made it to the edge of the forest and peered through the trees, she definitely couldn't say she was completely comfortable with going through there, not after all that had happened in there over the years. She took a deep breathe and trudged on into the trees.

She was looking for various roots and flowers that flourished during the night hence her night trip to this area of the forest. Fortunately for her everything she was looking for was closer to the edge and not too deep into the forest. She was very into what she was doing and everything was seeming to be easy enough to find, all of this caused her not to notice that someone had been watching and following her the whole night.

She was crouched down and was taking some samples of roots when she heard the crack of a branch on the ground behind her. She swung around only to see that there was nothing there. She stood up and started to walk where she thought the noise came from looking in every direction. She walked around a tree and looked back to where she left her bag only to see someone picking up her sweater. She stared as they slowly brought it to their nose and inhaled deeply, hermione was stunned and didn't know what to do. She slowly walked towards the person making sure not to make to much noise and startle him or her.

"I know it's you granger" a slow drawl came from the figure. There was only one person who called her by her surname.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

AN: What'd ya think? Left a somewhat cliffhanger, almost? haha oh well please leave your thoughts! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy?"she said as she came within 6 ft of him.

She could see him clearly now in the moonlight shining through the trees, his hair was tousled and clothes somewhat disheveled. She really hadn't seen much of him at all this year, figured he wouldn't have even come back after what happened with his family in the past year. He had though, rumor was that he didn't have much to go home to, that here was the only place for him to be for the time being. She thought it was quite sad actually, she had believed that towards the end he was just a young boy bullied by his father into doing what he was expected of. Her outlook on him had changed for the better, but that didn't mean she didn't think it was weird that he was here smelling her sweater in the middle of the forest.

"May I help you granger?" he said still holding on to her sweater maybe even a little bit tighter than before.

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?" she said taking a step closer.

He took a step back as she did so, "Don't come closer!" he all but shouted. It startled her by how nervous he had gotten all of a sudden and she stayed put.

"Okay I won't come near you, are you okay? You're clinging to my sweater as if it's a life line." He looked down at his hands as if just realizing that he was stilling holding onto it. He starred at it and chuckled before replying, "It sort of is."

To say she was confused would be and understatement, he was acting very strange and now talking even stranger. "What do you mean by that Malfoy?" She was trying to get a grip on the situation but it was all a little overwhelming.

He looked up at her and just starred into her eyes. She starred back at him and was overwhelmed by his intense gaze, she felt her heart skip by the way his eyes seemed to hold such a strong passion behind their icy color. Her breathe fell short as he held the gaze and started walking towards her. She knew she should step back and not let him get any closer to her but her feet were stuck in that spot. Something had shifted, the air felt heavy and there seemed to be no noise or any movement around them. He was in front of her now, still starring, there was barely two inches between them. He bent his head down and almost touched his cheek to hers. She heard and felt him inhale deeply then exhale, partially blowing in her ear it sent a shiver down her spine. Then she heard him speak, "You'll find out soon enough." Then he was gone, all she could see was his back retreating into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Okaaaaay so thats chapter 2! Tell me what you think! I already have most of chapter 3 done should be within the next few days that i'll have it up! K bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a month since their encounter in the forest and she was just getting over being on edge whenever she was alone. She kept thinking he was going to pop out of the darkness somewhere and act even weirder than before.

She was in a steady routine now of eating, going to class and then going off to the library to study. She had hardly even seen Malfoy around other than in their shared classes but during those he would do his best not to be near her and ignore her. His behavior toward her after that night had been weird just as it was then or maybe it was the same as before she just hadn't noticed.

He would walk as far away from her in the halls as possible and sit on opposite sides of her in the great hall, and during classes. Yes, she was taking notice to all of this and yes, it was bothering her. Now, him spending so much time away from her normally wouldn't bother her but he had gotten under her skin with what he said that night that all she could think about was him. It was baffling to her it seemed nowadays Draco was always on her mind. Woah! Hold up! When did he become Draco? That was most definitely not good, he was really starting to get to her. Maybe that was his plan, maybe what he did and said that night was just to play with her and make her look like a fool. She had no proof of that though and he didn't have a motive, that she knew of at least. See what he was doing to her! He was making her paranoid. She needed to settle this soon before it completely consumed her.

It was late and she was just finishing up the last of her rounds for the night, she had one more hall to investigate then she was free to curl up in bed with the latest book she was reading. She turned the corner of the hallway when she was suddenly hit by this amazingly sweet aroma. It smelled of sandalwood and freshly cut grass, two of her favorite scents.

She stood there a moment taking it in, when all of a sudden she could feel that she wasn't alone. She tried not to show any panic on her face as she started to move down the hallway, her wand had a steady and strong lumos in front of her. She made it to the end and checked around the corners, but alas no one was there. Strange, she could have sworn she felt another presence around her.

She turned to head back to Gryffindor tower when she smacked into a hard male chest. She fell to the floor, her wand across the hallway now and she had no idea who the person she just ran into was. She glanced up to see who it was, slightly surprised to see them but at the same time not.

"Following me around at night again Malfoy?" he had crouched down to eye level with her, with that incessant gaze again. She couldn't help but stare back, that is until, "See something you like Granger?" he said with a smirk forming. "What! No, absolutely not! It's not my fault you find the incessant need to stare at me constantly when we're in such close proximity!" Her little speech came along with her frazzled actions of trying to regain her composure and stand up gracefully. Which did not take place because when she was close to standing up straight she found herself falling to the ground again soon after. She didn't make it to the ground this time though because strong arms were now tightly wrapped around her waist and she was being held against the warm, strong chest she had bumped into earlier. She would have comfortably stayed put there but soon she remembered who's chest she was cradled against and knew she needed to pull away. Until she smelled that sweet aroma again and shockingly it was coming from Malfoy.

"Uhh Malfoy are you wearing cologne?" She asked desperately hoping that it was all in her head and he really didn't smell so knee-weakeningly (A/N: just made that word up!)good! She looked up at him waiting for an answer, when she noticed that his eyes had seemed to darken and his body tensed. She saw and felt him taking a deep breath and close his eyes as if he was trying to compose himself.

'What is he doing?' was all she could think when he finally opened his eyes and answered her, "No Granger, I am not wearing cologne." And with that he let go and was gone just like the last time, all she could see was his retreating form into the darkness of the hallway. Meanwhile she was left dumbfounded, confused and a little shaky by how intense the moment just had was. She was trying to catch her breath as she picked up her wand and made her way back to Gryffindor tower and have yet another Draco filled night.

* * *

A/N: Oooooootay, so there's my chapter 3. Hoped you like it. So i've decided to not go with this just being like a 3-shot and i actually have ideas for this story. I'm always open to suggestions though and any feedback is awesome feedback! sooo k thanks byeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:PLEASE READ FIRST!

Hey guys so for this chapter its all based in Draco's point of view. I'm thinking i'll start throwing one of these in every so often to keep you updated on whats going on in his head, because all the others are primarily in hermione's POV. So hope you enjoy the little change up and i'd love to know your thoughts on whether i should keep doing chapters like this! K thanks bye!

* * *

Chapter 4

'God, what was I thinking! I can't keep getting that close to her at random times especially now that it's getting worse!' He was chastising himself in his head. Severus had warned him that coming back this year after finding out that he was part veela would be difficult, but finding out that granger was his mate just added insult to injury.

He noticed the scent one day while walking discreetly through Diagon Alley, it overtook him and all he could do was follow it. He went in and out of stores where the scent lingered, it was the sweet smell of roses and vanilla and it was intoxicating to him. Finally he reached Flourish and Blotts and the scent became overwhelming and almost to much for him. He looked down the aisle that smelled the strongest and noticed the only person there was none other than Hermione Granger.

To say he was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He apparated straight to see Severus, he trusted him with everything about his new discovery of himself. Severus was shocked but at the same time not, he even said that it almost fit in an odd way. He was still in a state of disbelief and just didn't understand how granger could be his mate. But, as soon as they were back in school and he was in the same room as her it was all he could do but leap over the great hall dining tables and drag her out of there and to his room. It scarred him at how strong her scent and presence overtook him to the point of almost loosing himself.

The night he followed her into the forest was the first time he realized just how bad the affect she had on him was and how much he was reacting with instinct lately. The veela side of him was trying desperately to force him to be near her, around her, mark her. He knew he couldn't though, in the back of his mind he knew that over the years he had caused to much damage to just all of a sudden come up and say that she basically completed him, even though that's exactly what she did. No, he couldn't tell her and he never would, even if he had to pine away for her for all eternity.

That's what he had been telling himself ever since. That is until he found himself in the same corridor as her during her rounds. He said he was just gonna keep off to the side and not make himself known. Just observe her every movement and beg it to be enough so he could go back to his room and go to bed. But alas, his instincts took over when he could clearly see that she was searching for something or someone up and down the corridor. He had stepped out behind her as she had made it to the end of the hall hoping, for his sake, that she would keep going straight and not turn around.

She didn't, and a moment later she turned around and collided straight into his chest. He had the breathe knocked out of him, not because she hit him hard or anything but because she was touching him. Her scent was ingrained into his clothing, he could still smell it. He had to take a deep breath and will himself to act normal. He did when he was able to crouch down and get closer to her. He was able to stay in control because he could see he was clearly having an affect on her with the way he was staring at her. He was confident with being in such proximity with her, but then she had to fall. He couldn't just let her hit the ground either, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his chest. It felt amazing just to stand there and hold her but he knew it couldn't last, that she'd pull away soon. Then she all but hit him with a ton of bricks, she asked if he was wearing cologne, which he wasn't. When that happened he knew had to get out of there and talk to Snape. He answered her and practically ran, just like in the forest. Her being able to smell his scent was amazing but terrifying at the same time. She shouldn't have been able to identify his scent, at least not until they were mated, which they clearly weren't. He knew that this could pose a problem especially for him and his self control. If things went as they were supposed to, once the female could smell the males scent she would always want to be able to smell and be around it, which would most definitely be a problem for him.

* * *

A/N: Remember PLEEEEEAAASSEE review! thanks and hope it was a good chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys heres the new chapter, things sorta heat up a little in this one. Not to much though but hopefully enough for now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

She couldn't tell what it was but lately it felt as if something was missing, like there was a piece of her gone all of a sudden. It had been a few days since the incident with Malfoy in the corridor and she hadn't seen much of him since, not even in classes. It was odd the two days after it happened he didn't show up for any classes or meals in the great hall.

God by the way she was taking you would think she was worried about him or something, which she wasn't of course. She had to admit to herself though that in the back of her mind she found that she missed his presence, even if it was just in class or around the halls. She completely denied it at first but then even she had to fess up and admit that that was what she was feeling.

Also she had been craving that smell from the corridor that night. Just thinking about it made her feel weak in the knees. Malfoy said he hadn't been wearing cologne but when she was that close to him the scent was at it's strongest. She could even smell it on the front of her clothes where she bumped into him after he left. She hadn't washed them yet because it was the only source left of that scent.

She decided to go for a walk that night a little while after dinner, Malfoy hadn't been there again and she hated how she seemed to care about whether he showed up or not. She wasn't really thinking about where she was going until she happened to recognize she was near the astronomy tower. She decided to head up and take a look at the stars, so she conjured up a sweater and made her way up the stairs.

Half way up the steps she could smell it, that scent of sandalwood and fresh cut grass. It was back, she couldn't help herself she sprinted up the last few steps and basically flung the door open.

She stood frozen when she saw who was leaning on the stone ledge on the other side. The door hit the wall but Draco made no move to see who it was, he already knew, he could sense her when she was at the bottom of the staircase.

(A/N: It's gonna go into a little bit of Draco's point of view. I'll indicate when it goes back)

It had been a few days since he had really been in her presence, he thought it would be good to stay clear after that night. It was more difficult than he thought though he could almost feel her calling out for him. He knew she was missing his presence and his scent, knowing this made his control just weaken even more. Snape couldn't help, he hadn't heard of a situation like this before and could offer no advice, so Draco just went with what he thought would be good. Turns out it wasn't the best idea because now that she was in the same room as her he almost couldn't handle, he was actually starting to shake.

(A/N: Back to Hermione's POV)

"Malfoy, it's you. Well, aren't you going to turn around, at least acknowledge my presence?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, staring at his back. He made no move to turn around or look at her, he feared if he did so he might do something he would regret.

"Granger could you just...just go!" He said in an almost panicked voice.

"Excuse me, you don't this tower I can be up here just as much as you can. You can't make me leave!" She said in a huff, how dare he try to tell her what to do. Well, she was not having any of that, let me tell you.

"Please Granger. Could you just go away." His voice sounded defeated and he was visibly staring to shake.

She could see him shaking and she started to worry, what the hell was going on. He was being so weird before saying and doing weird things, and now this. What was happening and why couldn't he just explain anything. She wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Your shaking. What the hell is going on Malfoy? Why have you been so weird lately? Why do you keep avoiding me?" With each question she took a step towards him. He could feel it, her presence barring down on him. He was going to lose it and he knew it, it'd been to long since he'd gotten a good whiff of her scent or felt her warmth near him.

Soon she was next to him about t put her hand on his shoulder, "Can you answer m...", He spun around, grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the ledge and shoved his face into her neck and breathed in deep trying to calm himself with her scent.

"MALFOY! What are you doing! Let me go!" She said it a shocked and slightly scarred voice. What was he doing this was completely out of character and shocking.

"Just stay still for a second Granger, thats all I ask." He had her waist in a death grip he never wanted to let go. He just kept inhaling deeply, soothing himself with her scent. He rubbed the tip of his nose under her chin and down the side of her neck resting at the pulse point.

She decided to stay still when she could feel that he was still slightly shaking. She didn't know whether it was because that delightful aroma seemed to envelope her when she was in his arms or that for some strange reason being so close to him felt comforting but she wanted to stay there in that embrace as long as he'd let her.

She moved her arms to encircle his neck and rested a palm on the back of his head. She didn't understand what was happening she didn't feel in control of her movements. She suddenly wanted to be closer to him, so thats what she did. She hugged him more tightly to her and she felt his arms tighten around her waist and he slightly leaned her over the edge some more. Then she felt his tongue dart out and lick at her pulse point. She felt in heaven, a feeling of need for him suddenly sweeping over her.

He did it again and she gasped as a cool breeze hit the wet skin and erupted goose bumps across her flesh. He took it as a sign to continue and he couldn't be happier to do so. He trailed kisses and licks up and across her neck and jaw, she tilted her head to the side for better access.

She was seeing stars, that was the only way to describe the feeling. In the back of her mind she knew these slight touches shouldn't feel this good, but they did and the rest of her brain didn't seem to care.

He was closing in on her mouth placing kisses at the corners of each side. Then he stopped and opened his eyes to stare at her. She did the same, giving him a confused and dazed look. "Why'd you stop?" she asked in a slur like manner. She seemed drunk on the sensations his lips were giving her.

He starred deep into her eyes as if searching for something, which was exactly what he was doing. After a minute or two he spoke, "I want you to _**really **_want it before I kiss for the first time."

She let what he said sink in. What was that supposed to mean? As the time passed though those words seemed to act as a cold bucket of water being dumped on her head and she finally realized what exactly just happened. She suddenly unwrapped her arms from his neck and pulled herself from his embrace.

"I don't know what your trying to do Malfoy but I don't find it amusing! Don't come near me like that again! EVER!" and with that she stormed out the door and ran down the stairs, leaving him alone at the top of the tower.

* * *

Sooooo there you have it another chapter! hoped you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts so review, review, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooo this is the next chapter! I know i took a little more time to update than usual but I have loads of work and it'll most likely be like this from now on! but i hope you like the chapter and Please reviewwww! I would really like feedback negative or positive it doesn't matter! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

(Draco's POV)

He knew he shouldn't have done that but couldn't help it, her scent was the only thing that kept him calm. He definitely shouldn't have kissed any part of her. She clearly was freaked out of her mind now and most likely wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Maybe that would be a good thing and work in his favor. He already knew the consequences of not being near his mate as a veela for an extended amount of time, but for her sake he was willing to take the risk. In the back of his mind he could feel that she was drawn to him, even if she didn't realize it herself. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be too long before their next encounter and it wouldn't be initiated by him.

3 weeks later…

(Hermione's POV)

She had been antsy for days now and didn't know why. Well, she had a feeling as to why but didn't feel like admitting to it. She also was longing for that scent again; she had decided that it was Malfoy even if he had said he wasn't wearing cologne. Even though all these factors were begging her to search and find Malfoy just to be near to him, after what happened, though, she couldn't bring herself to see him alone. Which is exactly what her body was calling for. It was so strange to have her body craving someone her mind knew she shouldn't be craving. She had even gone as far as to skipping same classes with him. She didn't need to this week though because he was said to have gone home for the week for an emergency. She thought that was really weird because it was said that he was all but estranged with his home life. Anyway, as long as she stayed in her room and didn't wonder there would be no chance of them bumping into each other.

*Tap *Tap

There was an owl at her window. Who would be sending her a letter right now. She opened the window and took the letter replacing it with a treat and the bird flew off. 'No reply I guess'. She opened it and read the fancy script.

**_Dear Miss Granger,_**

**_If you could please report to my office upon receiving this letter, it is of the utmost importance. Thank you and see you soon._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Professor Severus Snape_**

_'What could this be about?' she questioned in her head. She made her way down to his office as quickly as she could. She knocked and heard a deep, "Come in"_

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Miss. Granger. I need you to come with me this way." They left the office and made their way down various corridors and stairs.

He spoke again, "I've been trying to tell the damned boy that your a lot more reasonable and understanding than he gives you credit for but he won't listen and now he is in deeper than he can afford to be!"

She had never seen her potions professor 1) Speak so much to her not in a condescending tone and 2) speak so passionately about something other than potions or DADA. Who ever he is speaking about must be very important to him to be speaking so forcefully about. It made her wonder exactly why she was here then. She didn't know anyone that was close to Snape, why was he in need of her help.

They turned another corner and noticed they were in the teachers hallway and the confusion kept piling up. "Sir why are we in the teachers hallway?"

"Because Miss. Granger, we are going to my quarters." Then he stopped at a door which she figured was his. He opened the door and what she saw behind it made her want to cry. There was Malfoy on her professors couch sweating and flinching in his sleeping, his form seemed to be trembling. She could tell he was slipping in and out of consciousness too.

Snape suddenly spoke, "I need you to keep an open mind about everything I'm going to tell you. I'm entrusting that you'll be able to handle everything I'm about say and take in it all with a rational sense of mind."

She was so confused, torn between to many emotions. Why did Malfoy need her help, how did any of this relate to her? So many unanswered questions and there didn't seem to be any answers in sight. One thing she knew was she couldn't help but look at Malfoy and feel utterly terrible about the state he was in,

"I need you to sit Miss. Granger, this will be a lot to take in. I know he is going to absolutely loathe that I am telling you this, but I feel as if I'm in a situation where I must say something,"

He sat down in the arm chair across from the couch Malfoy was on. She decided to sit on the edge of the couch and hold Malfoy's hand. As she did she noticed his tremors seemed to almost completely stop and he seemed to finally settle into a state of unconsciousness. She felt at ease holding his hand and being there in his presence again. She could smell that scent again but it was really faint. She didn't like that, she was right next to him it should be at it's strongest. Unconsciously she lifted the hand she was holding to her nose and then ran it across her cheek trying to smell the sweet aroma better, but to no avail would it become stronger. She put the back in her lap still laced with her fingers.

Meanwhile Snape had been watching the whole time bewildered by the sight. "So he wasn't kidding when he said that you are almost as affected by him as he is by you."

She looked up, startled by his words. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a question for you Miss. Granger." She nodded, "Do you have any knowledge of veela's?" Again she nodded. "All right, well veela's are destined to have a mate and without said mate they will ultimately perish from loneliness. They will do anything for their 'Beloved' and will always need them. Tell me has there been any strange encounters between yourself and Mr. Malfoy lately?"

"Well, yes, our interactions have been a bit odder than usual but nothing too bad…"

"Miss. Granger?" He asked again with a knowing look.

"Fine, they've been extremely different from our past interactions!" Why did he want to know all of this? He couldn't possibly insinuating that she and Malfoy...Oh My God. That's exactly what he was doing, he was trying to tell her that Malfoy was a veela and she was his...mate.

"I see you've finally figured out what I'm getting at. Yes, Draco is part veela, enough to have a mate. You have probably already figured out that I'm also insinuating that you're his mate."

"Sir, when will he wake up? I think we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

A/N: PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REEEVIEEEEWWW! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, soo here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! hopefully I can get another one up soon! College sucks for writing on your own time! Though i did write most of this in Art History! lol

* * *

Chapter 7

She sat there next to him for the next 3 hours or so, thats the amount of time that Snape had said he'd be asleep for. She was thankful for the amount of time that she was giving because it aloud her time to think and gain an acceptance for the matter. She could really see how obvious it had been by the way he was acting towards her. Even all the way back to when she found that he had followed her into the forest. What he had said to her that night had really rattled her mind...(Flashback)

**_'You're clinging to my sweater as if it's a life line." He looked down at his hands as if just realizing that he was still holding onto it. He starred at it and chuckled before replying, "It sort of is."_**

**_To say she was confused would be and understatement, he was acting very strange and now talking even stranger. "What do you mean by that Malfoy?" She was trying to get a grip on the situation but it was all a little overwhelming…He bent his head down and almost touched his cheek to hers. She heard and felt him inhale deeply then exhale, partially blowing in her ear it sent a shiver down her spine. Then she heard him speak, "You'll find out soon enough." Then he was gone, all she could see was his back retreating into the darkness of the forest.'_**

That statement got to her every time, that entire memory gave her chills whether they were good or bad she didn't want to say. She kept assessing every moment they had spent alone together over and over in her head, how had she missed this? She was mentally kicking herself for not being able to come to this conclusion on her own. Then again how many times does a boy acting differently around a girl get blamed on them being a veela?

This was so frustrating she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how she felt about Draco anymore, she was utterly confused at the situation. Last time they spoke she yelled at him and said to never come near her again, and look where that got him. It sickened her that he pushed himself to this state just because of something she said in the heat of anger. She didn't truly mean to never come near again, she was just really mad and thats what came out.

Snape had told her that Draco's state of health starts to deteriorate after a long period of time without contact with his mate, especially if they aren't mated. She had blushed at that statement, she knew the mating ritual of a veela and their mate and for her teacher to be referring to her and Draco doing that was just embarrassing. That he even knew that she and Draco might end up doing that was something she wasn't comfortable with. Snape had said he was surprised that, at Draco's young age and with so much time still until he needed to mate, that he was affected so quickly by not seeing or being neat her for such a short amount of time was odd.

Hermione felt she knew that Draco was much more affected and drawn to her than normal, she could sense it. That was another reason she believed it though, she was strongly affected by him as well even though they hadn't mated yet. She finally understood the smell that surrounded Draco, it was his scent that only she as his mate could smell. It's what made her want to be near him, a sort of pheromone. She noticed the longer she sat with him the stronger the scent became, it made her happy it meant he was getting better.

She sat there for a little while longer pondering what she should do. She knew she needed to make her decision before he woke up though. Whether for his sake or hers it didn't matter. She needed to know how to handle the situation when he woke up. Her decision will affect what she says and how she acts towards him.

Towards the end of the third hour she heard him start to moan and move in his seat, she had been off to the corner looking at the bookshelf there. When she heard the noise though she made her way towards him and sat down on the ledge while taking his hand. His brow that was furrowed gently relaxed and his face became calm again and he seemed to cuddle a tiny bit closer to her. She held his hand with her left hand and rested them on her lap while she used her right hand to gently caress his hair. He seemed to almost purr as she did so, it made her laugh. When he was asleep he was extremely attractive she noticed. While they were in the company of others this face wasn't there, but when they were by themselves it came out and showed itself. That was the Draco she was growing to like and didn't mind being the mate too. She felt guilty that she had pushed him to this state, she didn't understand why he couldn't have just said something, told her what was going on. Although, she did understand why he didn't too, it's a shocking piece of news and something he probably couldn't stand to hear a rejection to.

He made a sudden movement again and she scooted away a bit, just in case. All of a sudden he gasped and sat up, she almost fell off the couch when he did so. He was breathing heavy and seemed very disoriented, his eyes were shifting left to right frantically. He stilled when he took notice of her, he took in her close proximity and that she was holding his hand. She was sitting there, taken back by his sudden awakening, and had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" He had the most adorable look of confusion on his face she thought. 'That was weird to think,' she thought. She shook her head of the thoughts and looked at him again.

"Well, Professor Snape brought me here he said he needed my help, well that you needed my help." She tightened her grip on his hand. He noticed and looked down at their joined hands resting on her lap and thought that he would die of happiness, she was actually touching him of her own free will after what happened the last time they were this close. Then he took in what she had said and started to get worried.

"How much did Severus tell you exactly?" He was very afraid of the answer at this point. He didn't want her to give in just because she saw him in the state he was just in and felt bad. Then it wouldn't be true and he didn't want that. He wanted her to want this as much as he did.

"Well…" She paused.

"Spit it out granger!"

"Will you stop calling me that, I know it's just an act you have going on, why can't you seem to call me Hermione!" She sat there huffing in frustration. Why couldn't her call her Hermione, especially if he supposedly loved her?

"He told you that much huh? Figures, you tell the guy not to say anything and then he goes and spills everything! Can't trust anyone I guess!"

"You could have trusted ME. Why didn't you just tell me, it's been causing you pain for months now! How could you neglect your health that way especially if you didn't have to? I mean, I'm a very understanding person if you let me be, I could handle something like this." She wanted him to understand that he could trust her and believe that she is not going to think this through irrationally. She understood the gravity of the situation and what's at stake. He needed to believe that she would just hang him out to dry for selfish reasons.

"No, I couldn't have told you, I wanted you to grow to care for me without having this sort of thing bearing on your shoulders! I knew if I told you that feel obligated to just go ahead with it because you'd feel guilty if you didn't. Just like I know you feel that way now, I can sense it!"

She was a bit taken back by his outburst, but she understood it. She knew exactly what he meant, she had had three hours to go over everything in her head. She had come to a decision though and she needed to let him know this decision and that guilt didn't affect it one bit. At yes she felt guilty but she pushed that away and didn't even make it an option. Now she just had to tell him whether he liked the outcome or not, it was for the best she thought.

She walked over to him still sitting on the couch, she had been pacing in front of it the whole time. She sat down to the left of him and took his hand in her own. She knew it affected him, just touching her, she could see his eyes darken and felt a chill run through him. She was affected by how easily she could do this to him by just a touch. His sent made her lean a bit forward to get closer to it. She looked into his eyes, their faces only inches apart, she could see he was trying to hold back.

"Draco…" she said in a low whisper. He could feel her sweet breathe run across his face. She brought her mouth close to his ear, touching her cheek to his. While bringing her right hand to rest where his neck met his shoulder and ran her fingers through the his hair there.

"I've made my decision and know that guilt didn't affect it in any way. I made this choice solely on what I wanted and what I think is for the best. I don't want you to try to change my mind because it won't happen no matter you say or do. Got it?" She felt him nod.

The tone in her voice caused him to believe that she was choosing to not be with him and he had just accepted to not try to change her mind, which he understood. That was the last thing he wanted, to force her to be with him for his selfish reasons. Well, it was time to face the music he thought.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye again and brought her left hand up to the other side of his neck. She paused she could feel her stomach flip with anticipation for what she was about to say.

"Draco" again she whispered, "I choose...to be with you." With that said she kissed him.

* * *

There it is I know I'm mean! lol oh well know u must wait! But don't forget to REVIEEEWWW! they make me happy! :) Also if anyone finds my slight change in POV throughout this confusing please let me know. I want it to be almost all in Hermione's POV while throwing in some Draco POV here and there. Hopefully you can pick up on it and it doesn't confuse anyone but remember let me know if it does! thanks k bye!


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry for the long wait there are no excuses except I just didn't feel like buckling down and writing anything! Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and I hope you all like it! Remember to review at the end! K thanks now read!

* * *

Chapter 8

He was in heaven, bliss, soaring high through white fluffy clouds. She had just accepted to be with him. He wasn't even sure if he was awake or that anything she had just said was even real or not. At this point though, he didn't care, she was kissing him of her own accord and that's all that mattered. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

Things were heating up fast, though. She seemed to be as affected by him as he was by her. Soon she was straddling his lap and had her arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel every part of pressed up against his front. He gave a small groan as she shifted above him, causing her crotch to rub against his hardening member. He was getting excited a little too quick but he couldn't help it, it'd been so long since he'd touched her and he couldn't wait to have her.

She couldn't believe what she was doing, she was never this assertive. She couldn't seem to help herself, though, when she announced her decision it just seemed perfectly right to kiss him after. He didn't seem to be objecting so she guessed it was okay. Did kissing this guy feel good, though, it made her buzz with anticipation and tingle with pleasure all over. She knew it was because they were mates that the feeling of all this was heightened but hell if she cared. If this was what it was going to feel like every time then by god were they going to be spending a LOT of time in the bedroom. He made her feel so incredible, so powerful and sexy, no other man had ever done that and she had a feeling no other man would. She was definitely sure of her decision and she was not going back on it.

She was still on top of him on the couch, he was grasping her hips and pulling her as close as he could get her. He gave her one long kiss on the mouth before moving down her chin and to her neck. He kissed his way down and stopped at her pulse point, took a deep breathe and gave a languid lick. Chills went down his spine, as did for her, at the smell of her scent which was spiking due to her arousal. He softly nipped at the area he just licked, being sure not to puncture just yet. He was slowly inching her shirt up her sides still nipping and licking at her neck. When he didn't sense any objection he went to remove the shirt, and tossed it to the side.

He took in the view of her without the shirt, she was wearing a sheer purple with black lace bra, that he thought was very sexy. She had an ample bust, big enough just to fit in his hands. He brought his hand up to grasp one of them. When he did she gave a gasp of pleasure that died into a moan as he gripped it firmer. He smirked at her reaction as he played with her by tightening and loosening his grip and brought his other had up to grab the other breast. He bent forward to lick and kiss the exposed skin showing above the bra. Hermione gave a low hum, at the sensations of what he was doing to her.

While he was having his way with her breasts she started to work at his shirt, unbuttoning each button. She reached the last one and pushed the shirt over his shoulders exposing his naked chest to her view. It was a lovely sight, really, toned and strong looking. He had finally gotten his color back so he wasn't a ghastly pale anymore. He had wonderfully lightly toned abs, not excessively toned, just right.

He finished playing with her breasts and pushed the shirt down his arms and tossed it to where he threw Hermione's. He grabbed her hips again as she started to run her hands down his chest. She was lightly caressing the contours of his body and admiring the look of him. She ran her hands back up and fisted them in his hair tugging his head back a little and forcefully brought his lips to hers. He gave a groan at the force of the kiss and slightly bucked his hips into her warmth. She gave a light laugh and then felt his tongue sweep over her lower lip. She greedily accepted his tongue in her mouth. They battled like that for a while, Draco winning dominance. He flipped them to the side so he was now on top and started work on her skirt. He was starting to speed things up now, going slow and steady was sensual and all but he had already waited long enough for this moment that he was about to burst!

Her skirt was off now and she could sense he was getting restless and started work on the button and zipper of his pants. Once those were far enough down he pushed them off and kicked them to the side. He was kissing her passionately now, putting all that he was feeling into it. She was responding with vigor and it made him all the more excited. He lifted her up a bit to unclasp her bra and threw it to the side, meanwhile taking in the sight before him. She was gorgeous, no, there wasn't a word to describe her. She was laying underneath him with that innocent expression on her face, just looking at her almost made him cum right then and there.

She was starting to feel very self conscious with him just staring at her like that, so she decided to do something bold to bring him back and make him stop staring so intently. She grabbed him through his boxers and started to rub him up and down. She heard the loud hiss and he dropped his head onto her shoulder, his strength almost giving out.

"You evil witch", she heard him say followed by a guttural moan from deep in his throat.

She felt powerful and in control, which led to her being even more brave and reaching inside his boxers and gliding her fingers over his shaft. The sounds he made brought a proud little smirk to her face, she loved the feeling that she was able to make him fall apart like this, literally in her hands.

Suddenly a hand grabbed around her wrist and pulled it out of where it was, then she heard him speak, "Love, as much as I am enjoying everything your hand is doing, if you continue I won't last much longer and that wouldn't be good seeing as I want to please you also."

I looked up into his eyes and could see he was very serious. We started at each other intently for what seemed like an eternity, then I felt his fingers rubbing me through my underwear and I gasped.

Hearing those noises coming out of her mouth was like hearing an angel sing, it was beautiful even more so because I caused it. It made me ache painfully to feel how excited she was, she was practically soaked through her underwear, so I decided to just take them off.

He slide them down her legs and flung them over my shoulder to join the rest of our clothes. She was now fully naked beneath him and he didn't want her any other way. He then worked at her clit trying to give her as much pleasure as she was just giving him. While he did that he sucked at her nipples giving both equal attention. It seemed that she couldn't get enough though, she was panting and writhing underneath him. He moved to push his fingers inside her, and goddamn she was tight, with just three fingers at that. He had no clue how he was supposed to fit then. He moved his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace while he started to use his thumb to rub her clit. After a minute or so of that she seemed to have had enough, it all came crashing down for her she let out a scream and started to shake. He kept pushing his fingers in to help her ride it out.

She came down from her high with a smile on her face. He had to do this quick while she was still relaxed and hopefully wouldn't tense up on him.

"Love, I'm gonna push in now, I know it's gonna hurt but please just relax." He spoke softly to her hoping she would just stay in this sated state.

She new what to expect when she accepted to be with him, she knew this part of it would hurt. She was ready for whatever came her way, I mean he couldn't be that big, then she looked down. 'Holy shit! That's supposed to fit inside me?' was all she could think. She looked back up into his eyes and saw the gentleness that they had in them and new he would do his best not to hurt her. She lifted her head up to kiss him and he lined up and started to push in. He kept kissing her with as much emotion as possible to keep her distracted from the intrusion. She squeaked when he was far enough in. He bit down on her lip as he surged forward, breaking the barrier.

She cried out a tear running down her cheek. It hurt but wasn't too bad him biting on her lip took away from it a little bit. He remained still, waiting for her to adjust, which was a very trying task for him. All he wanted to do was thrust forward and keep going until they were both completely spent and satisfied, but no he'd wait till she said go.

The pressure started to feel more pleasurable than painful sooner than she thought it would. So, because of this she started to wriggle her hips to get him moving. That did it for him, at that point his control snapped and he completely lost himself in the passion of it all. They were rocking back and forth meeting each other thrust for thrust. The sounds coming from the couple were almost animal like now, they were completely lost in it all.

He reached that spot deep inside her and she saw stars, little explosions going off in her head every time he hit it. He on the other hand was losing it fast, the way her walls were squeezing him was driving him absolutely insane, but she needed to lose it first before he could he would make sure of it

They were at a frantic pace now, all just tightened muscles, sweaty skin and feral groans and moans that rang throughout the room. Then all of a sudden Draco reared his head up and let out a ferocious growl with barred teeth and you could see his incisors elongate. At that moment they both came hard and Draco sank his teeth into her neck, sealing a mark there and forever making her his.

As they lay there in the aftermath of it all, cuddled up under a conjured blanket on the couch, they couldn't help but feel at peace and completely relaxed in each other's arms. That wouldn't last for long though.

"Must you have done that on my couch?"

* * *

Hehe i love this ending! oh well remember reviews make me happy! :) K thanks bye!


End file.
